Enough for now
by Sunday03
Summary: Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose dans Cops & Robbers. Et j'ai donc imaginé ce qui je trouve, à manqué.


Les rires n'avaient pratiquement pas cessés de toute la soirée. La discussion était partie de la récapitulation des fois où Castle avait sauvé la vie de Beckett, elle avait tourné vers Alexis et le lycée, en passant par Martha, son école et son prêt… Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, mélangeant parfois les conversations, les sujets. C'était une soirée joyeuse malgré les événements de la journée. Castle avait bien pris soin à ce que le sujet Ashley ne soit pas amené. Ils étaient loin d'avoir touché à la moitié de ce qu'il y avait sur la table, mais le dîner touchait bien à sa fin. C'est alors que Castle proposait de nouveau du vin à Beckett, proposition refusée avec politesse et sourire, que Martha prit la parole.

Martha « Eh bien, les enfants, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. J'ai une soirée qui m'appelle. »

Elle se leva de table et embrassa fils et petite fille puis se dirigea vers Kate.

Kate « Martha, je me suis régalée ! »

Martha « Ravie que cela vous ai plu. N'hésitez pas à emporter quelques restes. Ces deux-là sont fan de la bonne cuisine, mais ils aiment tout autant commander. »

Kate rigola en guise de réponse. Martha alla chercher son manteau, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée, Castle s'adressa à elle.

Rick « Amuse-toi bien ! »

Martha « Compte sur moi ! Et vous, ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence ! »

Rick « Toi non plus ! »

Elle se retourna vers eux pour répondre à son fils.

Martha « Enfin, Richard, tu me… »

Connais. Elle allait dire tu me connais, mais justement il l'a connaissait. Et à ses sourcils levés, elle comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de feindre l'innocence. Elle fit un signe de la main et reprit.

Martha « Peu importe, bonne soirée. »

Alexis « Bonne soirée Grand-mère. »

La porte se ferma au moment même où Alexis se levait à son tour de table, non sans prendre des assiettes dans ses mains. Kate avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, quelque chose lui faisait penser qu'elle ne se cesserait jamais d'être amusée par cette famille. Castle s'adressa à elle ce qui la sortie de ses pensées.

Castle « Elle part toujours au bon moment. »

Alexis « Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris. Ça fait un moment déjà que je me demandais quand elle allait faire sa sortie. »

Kate « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Castle « Mère adore cuisinait. Et bien que ça ne réussisse pas toujours, une chose ne change jamais : elle trouve toujours une raison pour ne pas faire la vaisselle. »

Kate rigola de nouveau, accompagnée d'Alexis. Ce n'était pas souvent que sa grand-mère cuisinait, et son père tenait toujours à faire lui-même la vaisselle quand il était aux fourneaux. Et puis, elle l'avait bien dit : ils appréciaient commander chez un traiteur. La vaisselle n'était pas une corvée régulière dans cette maison. Elle continua de ramasser assiettes et plats quand Kate se saisit de son assiette ainsi que de celle de Castle.

Kate « Je vais t'aider, attend. »

Alexis se retourna pour faire face à son père. Devait-elle empêcher Kate, ou la laissait faire avec son père ? Désirait-il qu'elle les laisse seuls, ou encore préférait-il que Kate prenne congé ? Elle ne posa pas de question, mais son père sembla lire dans ses pensées.

Castle « Vous n'êtes pas obligée, Beckett. On peut très bien laisser cela à demain. La journée a été assez éprouvante pour nous tous. »

Kate « Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir. Vous ne voulez pas que je ramène quoique ce soit à mon appartement ! »

Castle « Détective, jamais je… »

Alexis « C'est bon, papa. Si on si met tout de suite, on aura vite fini. »

Castle « Eh bien, si vous êtes toutes les deux contre moi, que puis-je faire ? »

Kate « Vous pourriez commencer par nous laisser seul. Je vous vois déjà nous empêcher de terminer cela aussi vite que ce devrait être fait. Monsieur à sa soirée, tu es avec moi Alexis ? »

La jeune adolescente pesa le pour et le contre. Il y a longtemps, elle aurait adorait passer du temps avec Beckett, mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre il y a longtemps et ce soir. Et d'un autre côté, elle s'était montrée assez dure avec elle, dans la journée et à présent elle se sentait un peu coupable. Elle n'avait même pas remercié la flic pour avoir sorti son père et sa grand-mère de cette banque.

Alexis « Oui. Je le suis. »

Castle arqua un sourcil puis se saisit de son verre de vin et se dirigea vers son bureau. Avant d'y entrer il se retourna et s'adressa aux deux femmes de la pièce.

Castle « Je vais en profiter pour écrire un peu, cette journée m'a donné des idées. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Kate « Comptez sur nous. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il disparut dans son bureau, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Kate proposa à Alexis de s'organiser. Elle pouvait commencer par empiler assiettes et plats vides près de l'évier alors que la jeune fille pouvait s'afférer à mettre en Tupperware tout ce qui pouvait être conservé. C'est ainsi qu'elles commencèrent et quand toutes deux eurent fini, Kate se lança à faire la vaisselle, laissant Alexis essuyer et ranger. Ce n'était que de la logique pure et simple : la demoiselle savait bien mieux que Beckett la place de toute la vaisselle. Kate n'avait pas essayé de lancer la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille se sente harcelé de questions ou quoi. Elle avait préféré rester dans le silence, profitant du calme qu'il apportait – en dehors des bruits de vaisselles et placards. A sa grande surprise, Alexis décida d'en faire autrement.

Alexis « Je m'excuse, pour tout à l'heure. »

Ce n'était pas la peine d'être plus précise, Kate avait une exacte idée du moment auquel elle faisait référence.

Kate « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Alexis. C'était tout à fait normal. C'est moi, qui devrais m'excuser. Je t'ai traitée comme une famille parmi d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'avais pas ma place près de cette banque, j'étais dans le même cas d'ignorance que toi. J'aurai du te dire plus que ce que je n'ai fait. Je suis désolée. »

Alexis « Peut-être… Mais je ne vous ai pas remercié. Quand tout était terminé, quand j'ai pu revoir grand-mère et papa… Merci. »

Kate « De vous voir tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres me suffisait. »

Alexis « Ça ne me suffit pas, à moi. J'ai toujours pensé que s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon père, ce serait de votre faute. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être pris en otage dans une banque par le pur hasard. Je me suis fait des tas de scénarios dans lesquels papa était dans une mauvaise situation parce qu'il vous suivait mais aucun parce que le hasard l'y avait entraîné. »

Kate n'aurait pas su dire si cela la blessait qu'Alexis le pense ou lui dise aussi clairement. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la détective aurait voulu que l'écrivain arrête de la suivre. Mais pour quelle véritable raison ? Parce qu'il était un poids ou parce qu'il… La voix de l'adolescente la bloqua dans le fil de ses pensées.

Alexis « C'est juste que… Vous savez, depuis qu'il vous suit, il joue au flic. Mais ce n'est qu'un écrivain. Il n'a pas été entraîné pour ça, il n'a rien pour se défendre, il dépend toujours de vous et vos collègues. Ça me fait de plus en plus peur. »

Kate « Je crois qu'il a arrêté de jouer, Alexis. C'est surprenant à dire, mais il est devenu un bien meilleur enquêteur que ce que je pouvais imaginer. »

Alexis « Si ce n'est pas pour le jeu, alors pourquoi revient-il chaque jours ? Pourquoi continuer ? C'est un éternel enfant, si ce n'est pas pour le jeu… »

La phrase en suspend d'Alexis les mit toutes les deux mal à l'aise. Alexis parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas autorisé à parler de ce sujet, et Kate parce qu'elle se sentait vulnérable rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'Alexis en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait sur sa relation avec Castle. Elle secoua la tête pour replacer ses esprits et trouver quelque chose à dire avant que cela ne devienne trop embarrassant.

Kate « Au début, je crois qu'il le faisait pour m'ennuyer. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il a réussi. »

Alexis « Est-ce qu'il continue ? »

Kate « Il continue quoi ? »

Alexis « A vous ennuyer ? »

Kate n'avait pas décroché son regard de l'évier, mais était bien trop concentrée sur la conversation pour laver quel qu'objet que ce soit. Elle se tourna vers Alexis, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Kate « Je crois qu'il a arrêté de m'ennuyer au moment même où il a arrêté de jouer. »

Alexis sourit et se remit à essuyer la vaisselle. Elle savait les sentiments de son père pour sa partenaire, mais elle ne savait rien sur la réciprocité. Rien jusqu'à ce soir. La jeune fille pouvait jurer que cette phrase ne pointait pas seulement le moment où son père avait arrêté d'être un boulet attaché à sa cheville. Peut-être était-ce seulement des sous-entendus, mais Alexis était persuadée que la réciprocité était là. Et avec le recul, elle était persuadée d'avoir lu la même colère et panique, qu'elle ressentait dans les yeux de Kate, quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois de la journée. Persuadée d'avoir lu le même soulagement et bonheur, qu'elle ressentait dans le sourire de Kate, quand son père l'avait serré dans ses bras. Oui, elle en était persuadée. Et c'était suffisant pour l'instant.


End file.
